Supernatural Adventures
by evulnessluver
Summary: a group of supernatural beings are now residing in the central park zoo, but as humans start getting eliminated, Skipper is suspicious of these new neighbors. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

~Merlina's POV~

My friends and I were being transferred to new york, Canada couldn't handle us and our 'specialness' but they also didn't tell them why we were being transferred let me explain something, you know those creepy creatures you hear about around halloween? we are a part of them but we are a team, between day and night we have completly different ego's except myself but the others never remember anything that happened I'm the only one because I am a dark wizard the only differences between day and night is my evilness level, I grow bat wings, and I look more evil and sinister. my name is Merlina, my friends consist of a were-lemur, vampire, half-demon, and a fallen angel. frankly I don't know why we are different at night, I heard a thud and saw light I walked out revealing my otter self, I had black fur no white fur at all, another otter approached me

"Hi I'm Marlene!" she seemed happy and perky

"Merlina" I looked around my friends were spread through the zoo, well this was going to be fun I first went to the lemur habitat where I saw my were-lemur friend, Kabul, his fur was a dark brown colour he appeared to be okay for now, I went to the Koala habitat and saw Kate's silver fur it shined in the sun she was sound asleep like a classic vampire, now to my half demon friend... I looked around until I found a wolf habitat Zahle was the only one he was pacing around golden eyes watching everything midnight blue fur shining slightly in the sun his eyes paused on me for a second then he continued exploring his habitat, now for my fallen angel I went to the penguin habitat and saw her being questioned by four other penguins, during the day she was sweet, cute and innocent, at night she was hot and deadly. I jumped between her and the guys

"hi there"

"hello!" the shortest said in the cutest british accent

"so why are you bugging Jade?"

"she could be a spy, and so could you!"

"okay I'm going to pretend your not crazy and go to my habitat, I assume you will come by later, Jade meet me at sunset" I waved behind me going back to my habitat.

~sunset~

we were all outside the zoo I told the others we would get snow-cones, we sat under a tree eating snow-cones as the sun dissappeared and a full moon rose, I saw my friends changing and felt myself, wings were sprouting out of my back, after everyone transformed I looked at them with cold purple eyes, Zahle and Jade were fighting and beside them Kate and Kabul fought, I created a barrier between everyone they ran into it and looked at me

"Remember who's in charge here, now go do what you do WITHOUT killing eachother stay in the park" they left grumbling, shortly I heard a scream that was cut short, another person bites the dark, I heard footsteps I turned and heard a scream, it was a adult human, I knocked her out and made her forget everything.

~at sunrise~

I walked around passing a few bodies then I found my friends I used my powers to teleport us to our seperate habitats, very shortly Jade came in

"I had that nightmare again Merly" she said sweetly I sat down and she sat on my lap

"tell me what happened"

"we were in the park, a-and we all seperated, I was harming humans and enjoying it" she sobbed, I patted her head

"it's okay, it was only a dream, how about you go make some new friends?"

"okay!" she jumped up grabbing my hand leading me outside the habitat, to the penguin habitat they had a whole headquarters down there I took a step back these guys could be a problem, I regained my composure and smiled she led me to the one watching the lunacorns, this was Jade's favorite show

"Hi Private this is my bestest friend Merlina!" Jade introduced me

"oh hello there" he looked at me

"hi, well Jade I'm going to check on the others find me if you need something. I went to see Kabul he was sitting at a tiki bar in the lemur habitat, the other lemurs were dancing

"hey whats up?"

"not much, I'm not even going to bother trying to make friends, we're just going to end up moving again aren't we"

"well you should try to make friends because there may come a day where we aren't here for you, and you will be lonely and you won't remember how to make friends now, I know you can dance so get up there and show them your skills" he smiled at me

"I know you will always be there" he hugged me before leaving, I went to the wolf habitat

"yo Zahle" he turned

"hello Merlina how are you this fine day?"

"okay everyone is settling into their habitats how about you?"

"well this habitat is lonely I am the only wolf here, I would break out except I couldn't leave you guys"

"well we have to look out for eachother right?" we heard a scream

"Jade!" we ran to the penguin habitat

~inside the habitat~

we got to the habitat I jumped down with Kabul, Zahle couldn't fit smoke filed out of the door and I saw Private trying to calm Jade down, I walked up to the flatheaded penguin

"what happened?" I asked my voice cold as ice

"another one of Kowalski's inventions exploded" he explained I saw the tall penguin

"sorry" he said sheepishly, I walked up to Jade

"are you okay?" I asked her

"no" she had tears in her eyes, during the day it was easy to forget she was a fallen angel

"are you going to die"

"n-no" she hugged me and I hugged back

"did that explosion scare you?" she nodded I released her

"go watch the lunacorns I need to talk with those two

"okay" I nodded to Kabul he grabbed Kowalski, and I grabbed the flat headed one and we went topside

"okay now you" I pointed at the flat headed penguin

"what's your name"

"classified"

"alright mister Classified WHAT WAS THAT! okay a few things you need to know first don't mess with me, two don't mess with my friends, because if I hear Jade scream again, Kariba so help me I will gut you like the fish you eat so please try to not scare Jade too much, because she will come straight to me and if I can't gut you then Zahle or Kabul here would be happy to, now tall guy..."

"Kowalski"

"right, try not to have your inventions explode too much because it will be on 's head" I heard 'Classifieds' gut grumble

"are you hungry or something"

"yeah" he looked at me suspiciously

"okay now, what exactly are you guys doing here, because it involves inventions and I need to know what kind of friends Jade is with"

"secret operations"

"so commando stuff eh Classified"

"eh?"

"I was just in Canada I say eh, now I have other stuff to do just talk to anyone else who might scare Jade alright" I left with Zahle to his habitat it was also right across from the penguins

"okay Zahle keep an eye on them they could be our undoing"

"what do you mean by that?"

"nothing just keep an eye on them and don't forget to meet for snow-cones" I forbot for a second he didn't even know he was a supernatural being, I knew all their backstories, they didn't even know during the day, I went back to the otter habitat and saw Marlene

"so whats up?" she turned

"oh I'm just tidying up around here"

"great a neat freak" I noticed a grate on the ground

"where does this go?"

"sewers" I looked at the grate that could be useful

"so whats up with those penguins?"

"what do you mean?"

"well one told me his name was classified, Kowalski's invention exploded scaring Jade, and Classified keeps looking at me suspiciously"

"classified's name is Skipper and Kowalski's inventions blow up all the time"

"well we have enough issues without Skipper and his team"

"oh hey look what I got" there was a T.V in the cave now, I turned it on and saw the news

_"this is Chuck Charles reporting, five dead bodies were found in central park, it looks like they were mauled by animals but scientists are examining the bodies to discover what really happened, we will keep you posted" _I stood unfazed by the news but Marlene looked shocked

"that's so close to us" she sounded scared

"look they were humans so this probably won't happen to us because we are otters"

"I have to tell Skipper about this" she started to run off but I grabbed her wrist

"make sure Jade isn't in the room" I let her go and she rushed to tell Skipper, I used a cloaking spell to secretly follow her, we went inside the HQ

"Jade can you please leave the room?"

"okay come on Private" she led Private outside, then Marlene adressed Skipper

"did you see the news?"

"no"

"five humans were killed in central park, they think a animal mauled them" Skipper did a spit take on his coffee

"WHAT! okay we're going to have a good old fashioned stakeout Kowalski gather the required supplies"

"on it" they went off to get ready this was going to be a issue I couldn't hurt Jade's new friends, I needed a plan, maybe a relocation? but everywhere else is too crowded, we would need to be careful... well Kabul, and Zahle looked completely different but Jade, Kate, and I would have to be careful... well maybe not Jade... she would make a good distraction. I went back to the otter habitat uncloaking myself I walked in

"hey"

"Skipper's going to take care of the killer"

"great!"

~that night (after everyone transformed)~

we snuck around the zoo into central park

"okay Zahle go do whatever it is you half demons do, stay in the park if something happens howl, Jade go distract the guy penguins if they ask who you are give them a fake name Kabul, Kate you guys come with me" I whispered then we split up

"so what are we doing tonight?" Kabul

"were-squirrel hunt" I clearly remembered the squirrel who turned Kabul into a were-lemur we heard a demonic howl

"Zahle! you guys hide!" I ran to the howl disguising myself on the way with a dark robe with a black masquerade mask then I saw the deminic figure of Zahle surrounded by four penguins ready to attack I summoned a teleport spell and teleported him to th others, the penguins looked at me

"who are you?" Skipper asked

"wheres my friend?"

"you mean her?" Rico was holding Jade

"thank you" I teleported her back to the others

"who are you?" Skipper asked again, I summoned my staff I never used it unless if necessary but this time was for fun I summoned a top hat

_"I am the darkness at night, I'm the reason you don't turn off the light,_

_dark, devil, evil, darkness, I'm bathed in it I embrace it, I am darkness, feed it, need it_

_no one dares to speak my name, I am THE dark witch, I am what people don't believe, the things I do would make you heave, no one compares, there is no second chance, fight me and die!_

_dark, devil, evil, darkness, I'm bathed in it, I embrace it, I am darkness, feed it, need it_

_run, run, as fast as you can I shall catch you, I'm one bad woman. Dead end uh oh turn around and there I am ready to anihilate._

_dark, devil, evil, darkness, I'm bathed in it, I embrace it, I am darkness, feed it, need it._

_see my face and stutter, here my name and shudder LUCIDIA!"_

"okay so your name is Lucidia?" Skipper didn't even flinch

"yes"

"couldn't you just say that without the singing?"

"anyways dark witches don't exist" Kowalski scoffed

"believe me they exist" I saw the sun starting to appear I teleported to everyone, when I appeared they were sleeping, I teleported them back to their habitats and myself to mine, just as Marlene got up

"I wonder if the guys caught what they were looking for" I commented to Marlene

"I'll go ask" she got up and left I cloaked myself and followed her to the habitat and saw the guys, Jade was still asleep

"so how'd the stakeout go"

"we got... nothing" the news came on

_"three more bodies were found in central park but the scientific committee still don't know what animal these came from, if you have any information call this number" _a number appeared on the bottom of the screen

"how did that happen? we were on watch all night"

"maybe while that 'dark witch' was singing they were killed" Kowalski stated adding air quotes

"wait dark witch?" Marlene questioned

"you know that Merlina girl is sounding very suspicious"

"what do you mean?" Marlene was confused

"my gut says somethings up with her"

"your... gut..."

"go with your gut instinct, now does she disappear at night?"

"well actually..." she was about to continue but I grabbed the closest thing, which was a freeze ray and froze Marlene

"Marlene!" they shouted, I uncloaked myself and stepped out of the darkness

"two things. One, some things nobody should know, two, don't leave inventions lying around, I garbbed the frozen Marlene and jumped out of the habitat to find a bunch of lobsters surrounding the entrance.

"what?" I was confused then they shot me with a blowdart and darkness encased me.


	2. Very Slick Slyc

~Merlina's POV~

I woke up in some underground lair I was in a cage with Marlene and across the room there was a cage with Jade, Kabul, Zahle, and Kate around the cage was a soundproof case but all their eyes were squeezed shut in pain. It was daytime and they couldn't do very much, there were strange contraptions all over the room, a dolphin with a mechanical eye came up to me on a segway

"hello there Merlina, I have been watching you"

"cut the long explanation just cut to the chase, why did you capture us?"

"you are all supernatural beings but you are by far the strongest, we need a army to destroy the humans, do you know how to make a supernatural army? No I'm not thinking one type, I'm going to mix it until I have the most powerful being in the universe" he threw his head back in a evil laugh

"what if I don't agree to help you?" I teleported out of the cage and threw a ball of pure energy at the case but nothing happened. I continued attacking it but there was no effect

"interesting contraption now isn't it? it absorbs energy and throws it around inside" I looked and the others were being electricuted with the energy I threw in

"we can use your gift to rule the world"

"this is no gift, it is a curse"

"but surely you will cooperate"

"I will need to think" I teleported myself back inside the cage with Marlene, I used fire magic to unfreeze her

"what happened"

"no time to explain, I will need you to leave with the others, please watch over them, make sure their out of the zoo at sundown and tell them Merlina put you in charge after nightfall" I looked back at her I knew my eyes were on the brink of crying I teleported out of the cage to the dolphin

"I will help you as long as you release my friends"

"done" he whispered to a lobster then the cage came up and the others woke up

"Merly!" Jade ran up to me and hugged me

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I teleported them to the zoo I turned to the evil dolphin

"you have the gaul to tell me what to do, you don't know the forces your dealing with"

"oh doesn't he?" a icy voice said as every single supernatural creature came out of the shadows, I knew all of them, especially the five that stopped in front of me

"my, my you've been hunting us down now why would you do that?" a black cat said walking around me

"maybe because I've seen all the tragidies you've been writing Slyc"

"who me?" she said mocking innocence

"well you had help by a few slaves" I gestured to everyone else in the room

"well none of your plans will succeed"

"whatever do you mean? I will destroy your were-squirrel friend then Kabul will be fixed, then Zahle has to find this stone thingamabob which I believe is in your demon's stomach, I kill your vampy buddie and Kate is saved"

"what about cute little Jade" she said smirking

"well because of your trickery she is trapped on earth, but I will make sure she's happy here, you can teach a fallen angel" I summoned a silver staff and it peirced through the were-squirrel's heart a peircing shriek came from his maw as he collapsed dead, Slyc remained unfazed by this

"well we need your magic for our new warrior, and we need a body so I think yours will do" a magic-proof cage appeared on me

"very slick Slyc" I tried to escape but was zapped.

~outside the zoo~

Kate, Kabul, Zahle, and Jade were outside with the penguins because Marlene would've gone feral

"I wonder why Merlina wanted them outside the zoo" Private wondered innocently

"there's something up with these guys" Skipper said then it started Kabul's back arched as his fur grew, teeth extending and sharpening, Zahle's fur was becoming darker, Jade's black feathered wings extended, Kate grew fangs and bat wings, eventually they were done and the guys were left staring at a were-lemur, vampire, demon, and a fallen angel. They remembered what Marlene said

"Merlina said I'm in charge" Skipper said immediately Zahle snarled at him

"she wouldn't say that to you! where is she!"

"we're not sure" Skipper started when Kabul started sniffing around

"there's no trace of her"

"not possible she would never ditch us!" Kate started when Kabul un-transformed and was unconscious

"the curse was broken!" Jade stated everyone was shocked

"get him in the zoo before he wakes up" Zahle commanded

"Private go take the lemur to his habitat" Private saluted then left

"so who knows where Merlina is?" Jade asked viciously

"well Marlene came back with you guys so she might" Skipper started

"alright lets go" Kate started

"oh no blood breath your not in charge here I pull the ropes now" Jade started

"please it's obviously me" Zahle stated they started fighting

"okay we'll go find out where Merlina is" Skipper said walking away from the fight.

~with Merlina~

Merlina was connected to a huge machine that different monsters were putting stuff in

"heh heh you don't want to do this" Merlina tried to get out of the contraption

"oh believe me I do" Slyc smirked

"your a sick kitty"

"very true" she let out a evil cat laugh.

central park~

Zahle, Kate, and Jade were still fighting when the penguins came back

"WE NEED TO MOVE OUT NOW!" Skipper yelled they stopped fighting

"Merlina, has been caught by the notorious "

"and where exactly is he?"

"currently, we've tracked him to the middle of the ocean in some form of a submarine"

"gasp is it yellow?" Kate asked

"no... but we need to get to the docks immediately"

"okay Zahle take these guys we'll fly" Kate commanded

"when were you put in charge"

"wanna fight about it" Kate challenged

"ye-" Jade started

"NO" Skipper interrupted jumping on Zahle's back with the others

"lets go"

"First one there's in charge!" Jade stated taking off followed by Kate then Zahle took off through the city.

~at the docks~

"I win!" Jade stated

"okay well we have to dive down and get into that submarine

"um one issue..." Kate started

"what!" Skipper was getting annoyed

"I'm a vampire I can't touch water"

"then you stay here"

"okay I'll grab a bite to eat" she left after a human as the others dove down.

_okay CLIFF-HANGER anyways please review, this is my first story I need to know how I'm doing!_


End file.
